Convention
by miss atari
Summary: Convention: “You heard me,” he chuckled, “Make out with me.” - Mello and Matt meet at an anime convention. AU. MelloxMatt. Shonen-ai/yaoi, LEMON. FOURSHOT! Compleeeete! :D
1. Convention Day 1: They Meet

**uh... a little plot bunny that started obssessively devouring my brain while i was out shopping today. totally inspired by my currently cosplay ideas, and OC as a bitch. anyways, enjoy~ or something, I guess. xD**

**WARNING;**

**language.  
yaoi.**

* * *

_Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love.  
So just bite me baby, and drink all my blood.  
Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you.  
So do what you want to do._

Hand made, store bought and almost invisible costumes decorated the massive building used to house the annual convention. Groups of friends flocked together, giggling over this and that.

At one end of the long main corridor, shouting could be heard between people that had just met one another, conversing in the way that only suited the loud atmosphere. On the other end, people lined single file along the wall as they nervously waited to pay for and receive their three day passes. These people were obviously new to this sort of thing, Mello concluded as he stared at them, eyes flickering from each anticipating person.

He, however, wasn't new to the excitement that surged through the convention center on the first day. Mello was a pro, and this year he had planned to make this convention count. Over the last couple years, the blonde had gone through his three days of parental freedom the same way any other anime fan did--

buying figurines and plush toys for various series that would only collect dust atop his dresser; visiting artist alley in attempt to find a decent artist; watching anime that had been fan subbed or fan made videos; envying the skills of everyone huddled in one of three gaming rooms; or Mello could be found walking around the convention aimlessly with a bored look plastered on his face.

Mello slid down the wall facing the second gaming room, hands placed on the floor and his legs crossed. He quietly hummed along with the music on his ipod, one ear piece shoved in and the other dangling over his chest in a weak attempt to pay attention to the friends he had come with.

"No, no! She totally doesn't deserve him," one girl whined, glaring at two cosplayers as they made their way around the corner.

The female looked exactly like the character she was portraying, however, the male following her could have used a little work. Mello perked a brow, an annoying techno beat booming in his ear as he looked over at his ticked off friend with little interest. The only thing he knew in regards to the series she was blabbering on about was that the character being imitated was the rival of one Princess Tutu and the white haired boy behind her was the love interest of said ballerina in question. He had tried to watch that series with her, but found it's lack of true romance to be bland. If Mello was even into romance to start with, no one knew.

"Mello, who would win in a fight? Goku or the Hulk?" A different person asked.

Mello blinked, snapping his head in the direction of the invading voice. He hadn't really put much thought into what would happen if the two were to go against each other, but it made him grin while imagining it.

"Depends, what level super saiyan is Goku?" Mello inquired.

"Uh, dude… I don't know, just who would win!" The lack of knowledge made the blonde laugh inwardly, his eyes rolling as he opened his mouth.

"I don't think it really matters, actually. Both are strong fighters, so there's a good possibility that either could win, but if I had to give an answer… Man, I'd put my money on Goku."

Mello nodded slowly, smirking as those around him groaned in displeasure. He loved how he could pull their strings and get away with it, but even more so when he said something that was unexpected.

"But," Mello pushed the pause button on his ipod, "I could kick both their stupid asses any day."

"Fuck you, Mello!" The boy that had initiated the topic of Goku and the Hulk proclaimed, his voice full of laughter. Mello joined in, chuckling to himself as the other two in his group began with their own little giggle fest.

Both boys looked at one another, brows arched and wondering what the two girls sitting beside them found so funny. It was obvious that they had no idea what was being discussed, given that they were watching a terrible Ouran High cosplay doing the dance to the ever irritating song that is CaramellDansen.

Yawning and quite bored, Mello pushed himself upwards from the floor as he brought his hands up into the air, stretching and causing his shirt to ride up slightly. Sitting in the same spot for hours only granted a few things for him to see-- the same five series being cosplayed, the same annoying fan girls that lived to chase the pretty cosplaying boys and the same geeky kids emerge from the game room.

"Man, I'm going to find something else to do," Mello explained.

"Okay, dude."

"Aw! Mello is going off on his own, how kawaii!" Both girls clapped gleefully, faces lit up and eyes bright.

Mello only sighed at their sporadically thrown in Japanese word. One thing was for sure, the blonde wouldn't be mentioning to those two that he had been learning the language from a young age. Gritting his teeth at their lack of intelligence regarding his second language and their lack of knowledge when it came to his first, Mello put the other ear piece in place, resumed the previous techno beats and walked off towards artist alley.

Sora and Roxas ran by him, followed by a group of Death Note cosplayers. The leader, whom Mello figured was supposed to be Light, pulled a distraught looking L behind him via a very short chain. It made him laugh, the sheer humiliation these people went through to make a spot for themselves at the convention.

Stopping one time only before reaching his destination, Mello stood face to face with the best bubblehead nurse he had seen thus far. He watched her move slowly, creeping along as if her head truly was on backwards, twitching when she stepped and a small mock weapon tightly held by a gloved hand. She was perfect, faded blood splatter and all.

However, Mello regained composure as he turned around to watch the nurse walk off towards a pair of awkwardly horrified youngsters. They had never played the games, he figured before walking over to the first artist table azure orbs saw.

The art was poor and unoriginal, the big eyes compensated for the small waist and out of proportion head. Each drawing was of a cat person, tails too long, ears too pointy and the same odd misplaced smile on their faces.

The people sitting behind the table were different though, one dressed in a fancy Lolita outfit and the other looked like she had just returned from raving all night. Mello suddenly wished he had a pair of cyber goggles to complete his outfit for tonight's mock rave. Both girls giggled, whispering loudly to each other about how 'pretty' Mello was. He heard them, and though his ego was flattered, he wanted no parts of either female. Cringing, the blonde made his way towards the other tables awaiting his criticism.

Ready to give up after only an hour of venturing off on his own, Mello plopped down into a rather comfortable looking chair facing the dealer room. He watched people with bags search through the large objects for money before abandoning them to slip inside to bleed themselves dry. Mello watched as the person sitting beside the door flipped his badge around, silently telling those wanting to entering the massive anime store to turn their badges over for acceptance.

In just one day, Mello had already run himself into the ground. He had managed to spend most of the money he saved for the convention, having spent it on boxes of chocolate pocky, ramune, and other things he really didn't need.

It was then, as he stared blankly into space, that out of the corner of his eyes he caught a swift movement. It lasted only seconds, but that had been long for him to take in that it was a person and that this person was wearing a black and white striped shirt. Why though, would he be avoiding human contact and making a run for it? The mass intrigued Mello, and he stood up to follow.

"What the fuck? Where'd it go?" Mello asked the air, many wary eyes glancing at him as he made spun several times in the middle of the floor whilst trying to find said black and white shirt. How hard could it possibly be to locate the person? In the back ground he could several people shouting "OBJECTION!", which was then countered by more shouting of "OVERRULED!"

Groaning and aggravated, he stalking over to a chair that was identical to the one he had been previously sitting in minutes before. Minutes before he received odd stares, minutes before he let his mind wander and wish to find the person that had made his opening convention day all the more entertaining.

In attempt to stay occupied by scrolling through the music on his ipod, his eyes latched onto someone standing off to the side, hidden in a hole in the wall not far from his current location.

Black and white shirt, check. Human, check.

The unidentified person had his eyes trained on a small hand held device, black rimmed yellow lens goggles pulled over his face. The reflection from the DS on his goggles was bright, and Mello titled his head. He stared at the offending gamer awkwardly, thinking about why the boy was making no attempt to join in the festivities that plagued any normal anime convention. Figuring that the teenager in question was socially inept, Mello decided to pull him from the shadows in which he found comfort.

Just, how was he supposed to do this?

He could just walk up to him, introduce himself and ask the boy if he wanted to hang out; but that was boring and Mello, well, he wasn't a boring kind of guy. He had to spice things up, had to make things more interesting for both himself and those around him. But, the blonde had no idea how to befriend the other. He assumed that he would rather play his video games than spend time having fun, running amuck and being just down right ignorant. Mello could always tell the boy to the join the dark side of the convention, because… at least there, he would get cookies.

Without putting much thought into his actions, Mello stood up, situated his pants and removed the ear buds from his ears, wrapping the black cord around his ipod and storing it into his back pocket.

"H-hey," the blonde stuttered, he was never good at confronting people.

"Hey," the gamer mocked blankly, not looking up from his game. Given by the music, Mello knew he was lost in one of the many Final Fantasy games, though he wasn't exactly sure which one it was. It had to be new, considering it was being played on a DS and not a console, because that would just be awfully annoying to drag around a convention.

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"… Sounds like fun, I guess." Mello hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not really, but let's just say it is and go with that. Game?"

"Uh,… sure," he wished he had never decided to talk to the boy.

"Good."

Mello blinked, rocking back and forth on his feet as he stared at the other in a bored like manner. Despite wanting to turn and run in the opposite direction, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was like something was compelling him to stay put, waiting out the inevitable.

"So, uh… Why are you still here?" He asked, annoyed.

"You looked lonely," Mello gave him the truth.

"Well, I'm not."

"I fucking noticed."

The blonde huffed, he was growing tired of the sarcastic attitude coming from the gamer. He had only wanted to make friends with him, even if for a few short days. The black and white striped boy looked less boring than his own friends, Mello decided while he stared at him.

It didn't take look for his gaze to be noticed, and the gamer looked up from his current pained posture of his head hanging, goggle clad eyes scanning pools of blue as he moved a finger softly over the pause button on his DS.

"Dude, seriously. What do you want?"

"I want you to do something with me." Mello stated, knowing that his request would probably go unanswered. He had told himself at the beginning that he would do something worth it this convention, and this boy had given him the perfect idea. He would be remembered at this convention, brought up at other ones and videos of him would surface all over you tube.

"If I do it, will you leave me alone?"

"Only if you want me to," Mello confessed.

"Oh, I'll want you to. Trust me on that one," the other retorted, the rolling of his eyes visible behind his goggles. They were ugly things, not like the one's that artist girl had on. Hers were lime green, silver rimmed and amazing. Mello wanted a pair of those, not a pair of the cheap plastic looking ones adorning the boy's face in front of him.

"Okay?"

"Well, what is it?" Enough with the attitude, seriously!

"Make out with me," Mello demanded, moving closer to the other boy.

"W-what?" He stammered, eyes widened in shock.

Had a complete stranger just asked him to make out? Like, push their mouths together, run their tongues along the other and waste energy? The gamer shook his head, red hair falling to block his eyes from the vicious glare of blue optics.

"You heard me," he chuckled, "Make out with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't even fucking know you, that's why!"

"It works out well that way doesn't it? I don't know you and you don't know me," The chocolate addicted exclaimed.

"So, what do you say?"

"Why me?"

"Because, I think you're hot."

Blood crept Matt's cheeks, he blushed as he pushed his goggles back to rest atop his head, fiery locks sticking up behind the tight straps. He did hear him correctly? First he wants to make out, now he thinks he's hot? What else?

"Hah. Funny."

"No, seriously. How about it?"

The red head stalled for a moment, shockingly bright green eyes locking on Mello's briefly. The blonde couldn't move, lost in the beauty that had been kept under his goggles. The blonde figured that they were a trademark of his, and decided to cross out his negative thought of them being ugly. If they kept his eyes hidden then they were worth it, because damn, he had the prettiest eyes Mello had ever seen.

"S-sure, I guess."

Mello's lips curved upwards, revealing a wry grin as he inched toward the other, one knee pushing between his legs and forcing them to spread apart. He brought a hand up to his face, stroking the heated skin tenderly before leaning in, lips ever-so lightly brushing against the other's mouth.

Somewhere in the back ground, both teenage boys could hear the distinct squeals of fan girls as they flocked around them. Out the corner of his eyes, Mello saw several people whip out their cameras, obviously putting them on video mode to tape what was about to happen. Other people just snapped pictures of the intimate way their bodies were pressed together.

"Yaoi!" One girl screamed happily.

"Kiss already!" Another shouted.

"Squeeeeeee!" Came a random guy's voice.

People chanted in unison words of kissing, yaoi, and how 'super kawaii!' they looked together. Lights flashed, voices got louder and then it happened--

Green searched blue, warm breath ghosting over Mello's lips as he pressed his mouth against the other. Shocked, Matt's eyes fluttered closed and he pushed into the kiss, a hand gripping Mello's side desperately as the other hand tangled somewhere in the mess of golden tresses. Urgently, Mello bit down on his bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan to dance over Matt's lips and into Mello's mouth. The blonde hungrily swallowed it, purring against Matt as he slipped his tongue into the warm confines of the gamers' mouth. Their tongues swirled against the other, exploring the uncharted territory hurriedly.

Victory.

Excited whines came from the crowd as many taped the sight before them, jumping up and down, squealing and egging them on. Both participants were sure that when they got home, they would find many videos of themselves online, ultimately meaning that they would have to hide the incriminating evidence about their sexualities from their parents. Thank you, yaoi fan girls for forcing closest homosexuals out of the closet.

Matt gasped as he tore his face away from Mello, but the blonde teen didn't stop there. Instead, his mouth ran down his jaw to his chin, were he kissed several times before his swollen lips trailed an invisible line down his throat, nibbling lightly on the naked flesh.

The red head cried out, lolling his head back against the concrete wall to give Mello more skin to work with. Screw it, they both figured, they had already treaded over thin ice. Why not continue with what they had begun for the sake of pleasing those watching? Okay, so it was partially to please the burning desire building up in the pit of both their stomachs too.

A hand ran under Matt's shirt, pulling the fabric upwards with the movement as Mello dipped his head against the base of his neck, suckling and biting down softly. He was sure that would bruise in a couple hours, leaving Matt marked and belonging to a kid he'd never before met in his life. At least, for the remainder of the convention he would belong to Mello.

As quickly as it had started, it ended. This was because of two reasons--

They were both enjoying themselves more than they should have been, and they were being filmed by amateurs.

If they even wanted to continue, they would have to find somewhere they could be alone. And for the love of God, Mello and Matt wanted to do things to each other. Things that they had never imagined they'd do.

The group of rabid fan girls and boys dissipated, leaving both panting and distraught.

"By the way, I'm Mello." The blonde smirked, capturing Matt's lips once again. A soft squeak came from the gamer before he pulled back.

"Matt." Nice, plain and simple.

"Matt?"

"What?" He asked, arching a brow, pulling his DS from his vest pocket and turning the device on.

"Come to the dark side," Mello told him, softly laughing.

"The fuck? Why?"

"Because, I'm there."

Matt laughed, wrapping his arms around the boy he had just met. Mello looked at Matt, and this time, the gamer kissed him passionately. Their bruised mouths moved together in harmony, soft moans seeping through their conjoined lips as they pressed their bodies closer, Matt's back arched off the wall.

"Sounds tempting, Mello."

* * *

**for those that don't know what a bubblehead nurse is, it is the nurse in silent hill 2. her head is on backwards, her weapon of coice is a melee weapon and she's in a skimpy nurses outfit. this isn't my favourite piece, but now that it has been executed onto fanfiction, i can rest easily. anywayyyys - holds out a grab bag of reese whips - R&R plx, or not. whatever.**

**should i turn this into a three shot or keep it as a oneshot? threeshot for each day of one convention, btw.**

**no flaming, because like flames burn shit and i don't want my stuff burning the hell up D:**


	2. Convention Day 2: Cosplay

**first and foremost, i must say this - **

**thank you for all that reviewed, alerted and favourited this. i appreciate the feedback and the want for this to continue, so i have done something for you guys. i have decided to turn this into a fourshot. why? because, one.. you guys are awesome and i love you all. two... because, i wanted this chapter to be solely about the humilation of Matt and his crazy cosplaying.**

**secondly, let me explain two things - the first cosplay skit i witnessed at AMA(anime mid atlantic) 07. the skit with Matt i witnessed at Nekocon 11. while, the skit involving Matt is an off version of the original, it was still creative enough for me incorporate into my story. ;D both ideas are credited to those that inspired this chapter.**

**and uh, there's a little make out scene at the bottom for you guys~ just keep in mind, the next chapter is hotter and fully of lemony goodness.**

* * *

_Oh, my Japanese boy.  
Mister, can you tell me where my love has gone?_

The line extended from the closed door limiting access to non privileged con goers, down the wall, turning at the sharp corner and down the long corridor where most people that were waiting in line for the cosplay masquerade resided.

Mello sighed, slouching back against the wall as he eavesdropped on the two people beside him. The blonde learned that the girl had a complex with herself when it came to dancing in a room full of people, figuring that perhaps she was nervous because the rave that was scheduled to take place after the cosplay. Mello also learned that boy with her had an obsession with him. It was weird, creepy and Mello wished that he had someone there to shield him from the eyes that were trying to look into his soul.

Playing different scenarios of him and his newfound love interest in his mind, Mello craned his to the side, watching the boy stare at him for the millionth time in five minutes.

"What?" Mello hissed.

"N-nothing."

"O-kaaaaay."

Sighing, he leaned against one of the girls in his group, arms folded listlessly across his chest. Mello was bored, no in fact, he was beyond bored and tired of waiting for the masquerade to take place. He wanted to see people make fools of themselves, much like how he did the day before with Ma--

Wait. Where was Matt?

The last time Mello had seen the gamer was the previous night.

Sometime around one in the morning, the chocolate addict asked Matt what they should do to cure the boredom that was plaguing them. Matt suggested that they ride the elevators in the hotel they both had a room in, and ride the elevators they did. Or, didn't. Many things happened in that elevator, unspoken things.

It was about five in the morning when they were finally ratted out by several drunks that had been attending the convention. These people were scantly clad, smelled like booze and kept rambling, in what Matt could have only assumed to be choppy engrish, about the amazing time they were having and how awesomely hot it would be if Mello and Matt made out. They refused, and upon their refusal, they had been punished and forced to leave the elevator by the hotel staff.

The memory made the blonde chuckle more than it should have, which caused three sets of curious eyes to look at him with interest. Of course, Mello figured, he'd have to tell them about what happened the day before and explain to them why he was so cranky when they woke him up this morning.

"Okay, so. Mello made out with this guy he'd never seen before?"

"Yes," the other male stated.

"You mean to tell me that I missed the yaoi?!" One of the girls shouted a little too loudly. Mello hung his head, punching the girl lightly on the leg.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Just because," was all Mello could retaliate.

"Well, now that we know Mello enjoys jumping random people, maybe we can keep up with the line? I mean, uh…" Mello spoke of himself in third person, pointing to the line that had started to move forward, indicating that the doors were open for the public.

"Single file, badges flipped over." A staff member explained, showing the mass of eager youngsters, adults and teenagers alike how to flip their badges over so that the sticker on the front was showing for admittance into the room.

Mello sat down in the seat designated for him, for the number he had been given upon entrance. He sat in the middle section, in the middle of the row right in front of the stage set up for the skits and random appearances by people that would only walk on stage, wave and walk off on the other side. The blonde never really understood that. Why would you enter yourself in a masquerade if you were just going enter left, wave and pose, exit right?

Someone dressed up as Vash from Trigun took his place on the stage, beside a poorly made cardboard podium. He held a microphone in one hand and in the other, a list of names and skits that people would be performing. Each time the gentleman tried to speak, those in control of the computer, music and other technical aspects of the cosplay, would type something random and completely irrelevant to what he was talking about. And each time, the crowd would scream the black writing on the white screen that made up the back wall of the stage. Mello too had joined in on the fun of teasing, shouting loudly.

Random things such as being written, but not limited to--

**FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

**I pwn j00 n00b.**

**All your base are belong to us!**

**Epic fail!**

**RUN, VASH, RUN!**

The moment the lights dimmed, however, the crowd became serious again, talking died down to low whispers heard here and there; eyes trained on the stage as the first skit was read off the piece of paper.

The first person to appear on stage was a home made version of Gir in his dog costume. The head had simply been made out of a cardboard box, painted green and had a mask in place for where his mouth was located it.

Following Gir, Darth Vader crept out of the shadows and onto the large open area, dragging a sign and obviously irritated. Amused eyes watched the two argue for a brief moment before the sign was lifted, reading: "GIR VS DARTH V: DDR DANCE OFF."

Everyone laughed and Mello leaned forward, pressing his elbows into his knees as he rested his head atop the palm of his hands. The blonde watch with much enthusiasm as they set up two dance pads and blasted sandstorm through the speakers lining the walls of the stadium size room. Gir jumped onto his pad, his feet moving around effortlessly as if he had memorized the exact moves for the song on heavy mode.

Darth Vader, however, stood in silence and in awe, hands clasped behind his back. There was no way Darth could beat the little green alien robot. Huffing, a rather annoyed Vader shook his head and stomped off the stage without even trying to win. Darth Vader had failed, and epically at that.

Vash emerged from the side lines, speaking hurriedly into the microphone as the second cosplayer stepped up to bat. It wasn't really that entertaining, unless into the whole walk and wave thing. The costume though was amazing, and proved to Mello that people really did have talent when it came to things as weird as dressing up like a giant moogle.

After nearly half an hour of relentless skits and people walking on and leaving, a stifled yawn came from Mello. The blonde lolled his head back against the uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes as laughter filled his ears. It took everything for him to open his eyes to look at the stage, wondering what was so funny.

Blue eyes grew wide as he stared, mouth agape, at the people in the center, dressed as Diddy and Lucas from the Super Smash Brothers franchise. Shaking his head, he couldn't grip the reality that was settling over him like a personal rain cloud.

Matt, the silent gamer that he is, was standing on stage dressed as Lucas. Blonde wig, yellow and red striped shirt and blue shorts. He had the outfit down to perfection, and beside him was obviously a girl dressed up as the ape.

"Hey, Mello. Isn't that your lover boy?" The girl next to him asked, giggling.

"Shut up, he isn't my lover!" The blonde blushed.

"Whatever! Haha."

Mello's eyes locked on Matt as he started to talk, addressing Diddy and speaking of some dance he kept calling the 'Nes dance'. Was the timid gamer he made out with yesterday going to dance on stage in front of hundreds of people? The mere idea of having the red act a fool on stage, dressed as Lucas with Diddy, made Mello's lips curve upwards to reveal a wry grin. This was going to be priceless, and Mello would never let Matt live it down.

A tedious dance beat that sounded like it had been composed in a gay bar rang through the sound system and the lights flashed in bright greens, reds, yellows and blues.

Matt scooted away from the girl, and out of no where, the gamer through his arm up into the air. Fingers curled into the palm of his hand as he moved his hand right, then over his chest, up into the air and then down beside his hips. The Diddy cosplayer did the movements in unison with him, both shouting: "PK FREEZE, FLASH. PK FREEZE, FLASH!"

This went on for several seconds, followed by the swaying of hips. The simplicity of the action captivated Mello, caught his attention and caused him to realize that perhaps staring down at Matt's crotch wasn't a good idea as his hips swung from side to side rhythmically, greeting the beats that followed each time he snapped his hips left and right.

"Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal!"

The blonde arched a brow slightly. And while the audience laughed manically as the two danced around like idiots, Mello shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Watching the gamer exert such energy into something so ridiculous was doing more than just entertaining him, but what exactly is unknown.

"Stop! I lost my contacts!" Matt shouted, bending over in search for an invisible contact lens.

"Found it!"

Both Diddy and Matt stood up, returning to flailing their arms around in the air and their legs kicking out from under them as they twirled around he each. Growing tired, and following the original dance for all it was worth, Matt slowed up while Diddy continued to dance.

"Well, I hope you liked that little tutorial," the red head spoke loudly, waving one hand in front of his face. Diddy, on the other hand, stepped in time with the music, hands in fists at her torso, head bobbing to the beat.

"Uh-oh, look at Diddy. She caught the Nes, look at her."

Diddy arched her back, chest pushed forwards as her arms stretched above her head in the form of a large letter Y. No longer dancing, Matt moved in closer to the girl, shaking his finger at her and pleading with her to stop. She needed to stop! Diddy needed to cease her dancing!

"Slow down, Diddy."

More dancing, more swaying, more arms flailing.

"Diddy, slow down girl."

She didn't stop, but sped up.

"Diddy! You're Nessing too hard! Slow down, girl!"

Still, the girl persisted and continued with her dancing as Matt stood, staring at her in horror, awaiting the inevitable. He turned to the crowd slowly and coughed--

"She's done this before, she's going to Nes herself to death!"

Matt frantically waved his arms in the air, inching closer to the cosplayer as she halted, body going rigid and slumping forward onto the floor. The audience gasped, Mello blinked and Matt looked at the crumpled mess in shock, eyes wide and unsure of what to do.

"Diddy, no! My friend just died from Nessing to hard!" Mock concern.

"We have to bring her back, will you help me?!" The people cheered randomly, and out of no where, Mario and Luigi joined Matt and the supposedly deceased Diddy on stage to bring the dead ape back to life.

"We've got to believe in the Nes!"

Everyone atop the large black stage danced, moving randomly. The more they danced, the more Diddy stood up.

"Diddy! I'm so glad you're alive!" Matt exclaimed, running over to the resurrected girl, smiling brightly. Diddy smiled in turn, picking up the beat as her body moved from side to side.

As quickly as their skit had begun, it had ended. The four game inspired cosplayers ran off to the right, jumping down the steps rather than actually using them for what they were for-- stepping.

It came as no shock to Mello, or the other inhabitants in the room that Matt had won all around best. It was creative, energizing, crowd pleasing and just plain awesome.

The room emptied. The crowd dissipated. Mello stalked off to find something else to do, hating the fact that Matt still hadn't come out from the room yet. He wanted to congratulate him on a job well done, and the proceed to shove his tongue down his throat.

The gamer had done more to the blonde in such a little period of time than anyone else Mello had ever met, and though it thoroughly boggled his mind, he couldn't have been more happier the moment Matt slowly wrapped his arms around his torso from behind.

Matt purred against his neck, lips softly gliding over the skin as he tightened his grip on the other. Mello melted against him, leaning back on the boy for support. They had ample time to make up for the day they didn't share together, but the only problem was finding a place suitable for their plans to be executed.

A light bulb lit over Mello's head as he remembered the small spot between the stair well and wall that lead up the back to the upstairs level, where they were currently standing. He wriggled out of Matt's hold, and tugged the boy along.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Mello stated.

"O-oh?"

"You won't regret it, Matt."

"And how do you know what I'll regret?" Matt inquired.

"Because, after that little fucking dance thing, there really isn't much left for you to regret."

Matt playfully punched his arm, earning a startled gasp from the blonde as they stopped at the base of the stairs, Mello pulling lightly on Matt's arm in attempt to drag him into the hole icarved out of the wall. Obliging, Matt allowed himself to be forced down, his legs straight out and straddled by the other.

Blushing, the red head grasped Mello's thin waist, fingers pressing into his flesh as their lips connected and eyes closing. Mello moved upwards on Matt, unconsciously rolling his hips into the other's groin. The gamer whimpered, recalling the reason why he stopped wearing such restricting clothing as Mello pried his mouth open, his wet muscle slipping inside to lavish the other's mouth. Fighting for control, and trying to keep the kiss going for as long as humanly possible, Mello pressed his chest against Matt's from. Fingers blindly knotting in fiery locks, kneading the other's scalp softly.

"M-Mello!" Matt gasped, pulling back and face flushed.

"W-hat?" Mello blinked, trying to catch his breathe.

"We're going to be late," the other reminded him. Although they had only been together, lips locked and making out for several minutes, they were wasting the time needed to get ready for the rave that would soon start. It would be about thirty minutes before both teenagers found the other in a mass of sexually frustrated, anime kids.

"So?"

"So, Mello. We need to get ready."

"Fine," he huffed and stood up. The moment he no longer felt the chocolate addict on him was the moment Matt puffed his bottom lip out, pouting cutely as he looked up at Mello. As soon as their eyes locked the blonde realized that he wasn't wearing his goggles. Maybe this was because his cosplay prevented him from wearing them, or perhaps he just decided to ditch them. Mello wouldn't know either way.

"I'll see you in a few?" Matt asked.

"Y-yeah," Mello nodded as he watched Matt walk off, anticipating seeing the gamer at the rave, swaying his hips like he had done before. If he ended up with the same problem that haunted him during the cosplay, he would use Matt to release his built up pain.

Matt chuckled, walking away. He knew that tonight would be more than just a little rave and memories of a boy he could barely call a friend. He knew he'd gain something more than he ever thought he'd receive at any anime convention.

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

**oooooh~ how sad is it to know that even i am waiting for the next chapter? the more i work on this one, the more i enjoy it. it is a wonderful break from the other two stories that i have going on. perhaps i'll finish this one before going back to those, game on. **

**the first person to tell me the orignal name of the dance Matt did gets the next chapter dedicated to them... with all it's lemony goodess. xD**

**anyways, R&R plx. n.n; - gives nips, these caramel candies filled with peanut butter or chocolate - no flaming, cause like flames burn shit and this doesn't need to be burnt up D:**


	3. Convention Day 2: RAVE!

**LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!**

**the dance in chapter 2 is originally called the YES DANCE, but i used the version for SSB called the NESS DANCE. youtube them both, they're amusing. now, for a funny story. i was at work last night, my brother came in and out of no where went "YES!" and fisted the air like a retard. then he did the rest of the dance, making people wonder if he had won the lottery or if he was just ignorant. to make this story short, i went up to my manager and told her to do the fork in the garbage disposal and she looked at me like i was stupid, shrugged and walked off muttering something about i'm the weirdest employee they have. I'M NOT WEIRD, OKAY~ D:**

**well, because only one person took a guess at the dance, though it was wrong.. i still dedicate this chapter to Artifcial Starlight. ;D**

**WARNING;**

**LEMON.**

* * *

_Kandi boy raver, he's the one for me.  
And when the music starts to play,  
he'll dancing to the beat.  
He's my kandi boy raver, moving with the flow.  
When he holds me tight,  
don't wanna let him go._

Upon riding up the escalator, turning the corner and standing before the double doors leading into Event Room A, Mello grinned hopelessly. He wondered if Matt had already gone inside, if he had found a nice little spot on the wall to blend in while he waited. Would the gamer even wait for him to arrive before moving delicately in time with the pounding beats?

Snapping on the remainder of his glow sticks and following his friends in, he glanced around for a certain red head, eyes scanning the dimly lit room. Laughing, shouting and the drowned out lyrics to a Mindless Self Indulgence song laced with an underlying techno version of the ever popular Tetris theme ran through his veins. Warm colours filled the room, flashing from the ceiling and mixing with the multi-colored glow sticks many were wearing, Mello included. Though the atmosphere screamed to have a good time, the blonde deduced that he couldn't without the presence of the other. Matt had to be there, hidden in the ocean of dancing bodies and conga lines.

"This next song is new, just off the press!" Came a voice, high-pitched and squeaky. The blonde knew this voice to belong to the DJ standing atop a large platform, behind a turn table.

Paying no attention to the song that had begun playing, Mello moved effortlessly through the waves of bouncing fools, scared new comers and people that couldn't contain their lips or the urges to ravish the first person they saw. Turquoise optics darted around the spacious arena, eyeing each person in interest, taking into consideration the amount of time people put into an outfit that would only be ruined with sweat and possibly more than the blonde wanted to know. It felt weird, being lost in a sea of bodies that looked almost identical, despite the different ways he turned to look for Matt.

Perhaps, Mello began to conclude, the gamer was only playing him and secretly wanted nothing to do with him. The blonde's lips pulled down into a frown as he strolled casually out of the mass of hyperactive teenagers and young adults.

Mello sighed, taking up residency on the wall at the back of the room, close to the door in case he decided to dodge his last ditch effort to locate Matt and leave to return back to the hotel. For now though, he would take in the robotic voice straining to be heard over pulsing beats, his eyes closed and head bobbing along with the music. His glow sticks wouldn't get proper use, and that upset him a bit.

Matt smirked, eyes trained on the blonde leaning against the wall. Neon colours ran up his wrists and decorated his neck. He appeared lost in his own little world, listening to the music and not keeping up with the rest of humanity as the time dwindled down, nearing midnight. The rave would cease to exist in four short hours. Matt cringed at the thought, grinning as he gripped one of the neon straps crisscrossing along both sides of his legs.

Quietly, the gamer waltzed up Mello, hips swaying from side to side as he stood before the other, eyes wide and curious. Without putting much thought into his actions, Matt closed the gap between their bodies, rolling his hips against Mello's crotch and gaining a startled squeak. It shocked the hell out of him, plain and simple. The simplicity behind such a movement sparked something in Mello, something he'd never felt before but wanted to jump into full force and blind.

"M-Matt!" Mello shouted, throwing his arms around the other's neck.

"Hey!" Matt brilliantly smiled, slinking his arms around the blonde as he lead them back into the crowd of hysterical dancing.

Their bodies collided together the moment Matt stopped and Mello turned around so that his back was facing Matt, leaning against his lithe form, grinding his backside seductively into the gamers' groin. A low moan surged through the air, greeting Mello's ears earnestly.

"Nn, Mello.." Matt's hands slid up the blonde's sides, resting them on his hips as his body moved with the other boy, both swaying back and forth under the influence of the bass beats engulfing them from every direction.

Smirking, Mello stretched his arms up into the air before bringing them back down, one hand softly grazing the side of Matt's face, the other arm pressed against his chest. He licked his lips, pushing his backside closer to the red head's lower half. Matt, however, decided that he was not going to take the torturous dance moves that Mello had to deliver and bucked his hips forwards.

"Matt!" Mello shouted, a trace of laughter hidden in his voice.

Slowly, he turned until he was face to face with the gamer, their eyes locked and full of emotion. Their bodies moved about by their own accord, hips swinging from side to side and grinding forward. Matt still clutched the blonde, nails digging into the visible flesh between his shirt and top of his pants. Mello slunk his arms around Matt's neck, a faint glint of lust gleaming in azure optics as he pressed his lips to the other's soft pink flesh.

The contours of their lips fit together perfectly, mouths moving as one before Mello nibbled on Matt's bottom lip. This earned a pitiful whimper and the opening of his mouth. With entrance accepted, Mello slid his wet member into Matt's mouth, trailing his tongue along the walls of the slick warmth. Matt's tongue met his in the middle, dancing victoriously as they gave up all common sense and realization that they were standing in the middle of a crowded room, surrounded by many perverts.

"Uhn, M-Mello," his voice was but a mere whisper.

"Hmm?" Mello cocked his head to the side, staring at the other with one brow perked.

He wanted to do more than ravish the gamers' mouth. Wanted to feel himself pressed against Matt, and vice versa. Mello wanted them to do things they really shouldn't do--

Touch, kiss, explore, ravish, screw and love.

Slowly dodging people like the ninja he is, Mello pushed Matt against the wall, his back connecting with the concrete structure as his swollen lips were once again captured. They would remain this way for several minutes, mouths connected, eyes closed and hands rushing up and down the other's body.

Pain lodged itself in Matt's groin as he unconsciously thrust his hips into Mello's front. A tight ball could be felt pitting in his stomach, and he was more than certain that the blonde could feel the problem hiding behind his phat pants made solely for raving. Matt couldn't keep himself from bucking forwards, awkwardly telling Mello that he needed help with a little issue that had arisen.

Smirking, Mello pressed his chest against Matt's, a knee separating the red head's legs and rubbing against his crotch. Matt bit his lip in attempt to stifle a moan that had crept up the back of his throat. It hurt, but it wasn't exactly painful.

"Mm, you like?" Mello asked seductively, kissing a saliva trail from Matt's mouth to his ear, where he stopped to purr contently, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Nn, y-yes…" Matt managed to get out, one of his hands pressing against Mello's back and the other gripping his bottom, squeezing tightly. Mello jumped slightly, wondering when his shy little gamer had become open and more aggressive.

"Good," Mello chuckled softly, following the same trail back towards his mouth, placing several small chaste kisses upon his lips.

Matt lolled his head back against the wall, reveling in the massaging being given to the restricted, pained area by Mello's knee. Matt figured that the blonde's knee pressing into his groin was meant to cause more pain than pleasure, but still he couldn't help himself from moaning under Mello's gentle touch.

The room was getting warmer, but neither wanted to leave in hopes of finding a more private setting for their soon to be sexcapade. Instead of opting to retreat from the room, Mello snaked his hands under Matt, digits tenderly digging into the meat of his backside as he lifted the gamer upwards, pressing their chests together to keep Matt from slipping down the wall.

Green eyes grew wide as he was pushed upwards, and without thinking, he wrapped his legs around Mello's waist. A wry grin spread across the blonde's face, pools of blue glazed over in lust as his mouth attacked Matt's throat hungrily. The random music that had previously been drowned out thanks to Matt's inability to keep himself quiet surfaced, mercilessly mocking them and reminding them that they were a sight to see, wrapped together and practically devouring each other.

Regardless of their surroundings and the curious eyes watching them, Mello sunk his teeth into the pallid skin on Matt's throat, tongue lapping at the teeth marks imprinted on him. It would bruise, and it would be beautiful. Matt craned his head upwards a bit, closed his eyes and allowed the other to do as he saw fit. A spark jolted through Matt's spine, forcing him to shiver lightly against Mello as the blonde pulled back, wincing.

"W-what's wrong?" Matt asked, evening out his breathing patterns.

Mello shook his head, bucking upwards against Matt's bottom. The gamer took this as a sign and laughed at Mello. The blonde was in the same predicament, he had gotten entirely too hard. The blonde frowned, leaning against Matt for support as their foreheads touched.

"Want to take this elsewhere?"

"Where do you have in mind, Mello?"

"There's a bathroom across the hall," he proclaimed, letting Matt slide down until his feet came in contact with the floor.

Blinking, Matt fixed himself, an arm loosely wrapping around the other's waist as they walked from the room, leaving the raving to those that truly wanted to have a good, innocent time. Mello and Matt, however, would have an even better time without the music that could potentially cause a massive headache and ruin their moment of bliss.

"A bathroom, sounds exciting." Matt chuckled.

"Doesn't it?"

"Sure does," the red head nodded.

Hurriedly, they rushed into the bathroom and into a stall at the back, door shut behind them. This would be harder than they imagined, but where there was a will, there was a way.

It didn't take them long at all to resume the position they were in before their hard-ons got the better of them. Matt was pressed against the door, legs tightly secured around Mello's slim waist. Mello's mouth hovered over his, tongue flicking out to lap at the bruised lips as a hand slid under his shirt, stopping to play with one of two pert nipples.

"Nn!" Matt lolled his head back, the sound escaping his mouth elating Mello.

Matt's hand toyed with the rim of his shirt, tugging it upwards as the hand that had been playing with one nipple danced smoothly over to the other neglected bud. Mello grinned wickedly as the shirt was pulled off, feeling a pair of hands fist the fabric adorning his upper half in between his shoulder blades. The blonde pulled away from Matt, and he whined, missing the lips that flittered against his. This strange sensation was a necessity, seeing that Mello's shirt had to go.

"M-Matt?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you sure, that you… uh, want this?" Mello looked up at him, blue locking on green for a brief moment as they studied the other intensely. Matt nodded, confirming his need and want to release the pent up emotions steadily growing under the restricting fabric of his pants. Mello smiled brightly, dipping his down against Matt's chest, several blonde strands tickling the boy's nude torso as Mello placed his lips against his sternum, sucking and licking lightly.

"Hey, Matt."

"What?"

"I need to put you down."

Blink. "Why?"

"How else are you supposed to take your pants off?" The most serious question that would be asked for the remainder of the night.

Chuckling, Matt nodded and released his legs from around Mello, feet dangling in the air as he was lowered. With one hand placed against Matt's pale chest, the blonde drug the other one down to the hem of his pants, nimble fingers toying with the button and zipper. The wavy fabric pooled around Matt's ankles; and in turn, Matt extended both his arms outwards, his hands softly brushing over the naked skin of Mello's middle, playing with the strings of his pants. It was a pain, but eventually he managed to get them untied and pushed down to a similar nature as his own abandoned articles of clothing.

Mello didn't wear any type of under garment, the gamer realized.

And Mello, chuckled at the sight of Matt's boxers displaying one up mushrooms. Presumably from a video game, and more than likely one that he had played.

"Hey, this isn't fair." Mello stated, looking down at his nude form and then back to the other's scantly clad body. Why did Matt deserve to wear something? He didn't!

"The hell? What's not fair?"

"This," the blonde pointed to his boxers, "Strip 'em."

Matt only blinked, tilting his head to the right in confusion as his hands shakily grasped the top of his boxers, pushing the silky fabric down until it met his pants on the ground.

"Better?"

"Mm, much."

And with that, Mello's mouth caught Matt's again for another passionate round of battling, their bodies pressed against the door of their given stall, erections rubbing against the other and giving way to low groans of pleasure.

Matt didn't think he could take much more of this, knowing damn well that Mello's consistent teasing would send him over the edge before they actually had time to start anything provocative. Pulling back, Matt clamped his lips shut, forbidding the other from the wonderful warmth that lay inside his mouth.

"I want, no, I need you now." Matt huffed, breath heavy against Mello's shoulder. Mello warily glanced down at the panting boy, running his hands along his inner thighs before taking on the position from earlier.

"Matt, do me a favour."

"W-what?"

"Lick these," Mello thrust three fingers in front of the boy, eyes darting from his slender digits and back to Matt's flushed face. Mello only wondered if he looked nearly as beautiful as Matt did-- flushed, sweaty, trembling and just all around, perfect.

"Oh… kay," Matt licked his lips, emerald eyes never leaving Mello's face. The gamer opened his mouth and slowly took the fingers, swirling his tongue around each one individually, sucking lightly as he bobbed his head slightly. Mello gave a quiet moan, digging his nails into the meat of Matt's bottom. He had a talented mouth, and oh, the teenager wondered what other things he could work miracles on.

"Good boy," Mello purred, removing his dampened fingers from Matt's mouth. "This is going to hurt a bit, Matt. Okay?"

Matt nodded, and the blonde circled the muscle of his entrance before sliding the first finger into him. Blinking, Matt shifted lightly on the finger, the pain from just one intruder was just barely reasonable. It felt weird, foreign and before he had enough time to think about it, a second finger was shoved inside.

"F-fuck! M-Mello!"

"Wh--"

"Please…" Matt lolled his head back against the door, eyes fluttering shut as the fingers inside began to scissor him. He didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't protest and tell the other that he no longer wanted to continue. Mello would probably not talk to him the rest of the convention, and Matt couldn't have that. He needed Mello like an alcoholic needed beer, but the only problem was that he knew they'd be just memories after tomorrow. He wanted to savor this take it for everything it was, pain and all.

The third and final finger was admitted into Matt, furthering the process of stretching his rectum before pulling out. His hand gripping the base of his lenth and positioning it at Matt's entrance. Breathing hitched, bodies riddled with sweat and the pulsating needs of their members, Mello looked directly into Matt's eyes.

"R-ready?"

"Mm," he nodded.

"Here goes nothing," the blonde whispered. The words ghosted over Matt's parted mouth as a pair of lips lovingly brushed over his, conforming to them like a suction cup on glass. The legs around Mello tightened, and the blonde slowly slid the tip of his penis into Matt.

"Nn! Mello…!" Matt moaned through the kiss as the invading member pushed farther in, stretching him with more force that the fingers had previously done. It hurt more than anything he could ever imagine. Tears pricked his eyes as he screwed them shut, his throat constricting a set of moans that wanted to dance over his lips and fill the room.

"D-amn, you're so… fu-cking tight. Mm," Mello placed his forehead against Matt's chest, sheathing himself to the hilt inside the tight warmth.

Matt shifted uncomfortably, dipping his head down to rest atop Mello's head, yellow mixing with vibrant red.

He was taking this from a boy he'd never known before the convention, and as much as he wanted to scream out for him to stop, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had already lost his virginity; a part of himself given to someone he probably wouldn't see again.

"It, it hurts…" Matt's voice trembled.

"Relax, it'll stop." Mello reassured him, pulling out until all that was left was the head of his shaft as he began to edge back in effortlessly, continuing this simple movement until Matt told him to do more. He would enjoy this, Mello knew.

"Nn, ye-- harder… plea… Mello," his words slurred, jumbled together as he picked his head up from the other. Mello obliged, shoving himself deeply into the offending pleasure, his cock pressing against something that elicited a set of wicked moans.

"M-Mello! Oh my God!" Matt moan loudly, pretty sure that everyone else in and outside of the bathroom could hear them. The blonde had found his sweet spot. In a state of euphoria, Matt locked his lips with Mello, inviting the chocoholic to ravish his mouth as their hands mapped out each other's body like an uncharted territory.

Rocking his hips upwards, he gripped Matt's side and pushed his body down onto his length.

"Work with me, Matt." He hissed through gritted teeth.

The gamer complied, rolling downwards onto the chocolate addict.

"Nn, yes.. Th-that's it," Mello cried out.

In harmony and half-lidded lust, both teens knew they wouldn't last much longer. The frantic speeding up of Mello's movements caused him to hit Matt's prostate more than he had originally been doing, granting him pleased cries, screams and whimpers. Grinding against him, the blonde brought a hand up to grasp Matt's own neglected member. Shocked, the gamer slammed himself down on Mello's cock the moment he felt a hand wrap around his own pulsating erection.

"F-fuck, Mello! F-.. Nn!"

"M-Matt, oh… hnn," he pumped Matt vigorously, the palm of his hand planting atop the head and smearing the pre cum down his length. The red head bucked into the pleasure, giving himself a quicker climax.

"Mello! Guuh, fucking…" Matt cried out, nails raking red lines down the blonde's back back, his seed spilling onto both their chests as he went limp against the blonde.

"Ma-Matt!"

The walls around Mello's penis constricted, the warmth coming in larger doses as he shuddered lightly, trembling and releasing into the gamer hard.

Mello groaned, pulling himself out with a slick wet sound. They panted against each other, Mello's listless body holding Matt against the door, leaning on him for support. Matt smiled blissfully, running a hand through sweat laden hair, fingers padding his scalp.

"Hey, Matt."

"Yeah, Mello?"

"Thanks, that was amazing." The blonde kissed him softly, not bothering to insert his tongue as his heart beat against his chest. If he had known any better, he would have sworn that the organ were trying to rip him in half. He was certain he could feel Matt's heart beat erratically against him.

"Mm," the gamer blushed, nuzzling the other boy.

Mello had succeeded in doing something memorable. Several things would keep his name in the history of the convention. Starting with his make-out scene with Matt on the first day, and hopefully not ending with their loud banging in the boy's bathroom. He had done what he sought to do, but only two questions remained--

Where would Matt and himself lie after the convention was over? Would they continue to see each other?

* * *

**o___o;' GUIZ, i just realized that this is almost coming to an end! i have one more chapter! - cries - ._____.;; this story has grown on me, and i love it so.**

**perhaps an epilogue, ooooooh~ that sounds nice.**

**BTW, you guys have no idea how much i felt like raving while working on this chapter. my zune is practically filled with techno, rave, happy hardcore, dance, etc.. so, i pretty much danced my heart out while writing this. it was fun~ n.n;**

**- offers chocolate chip cookies sandwiching marshmallow creme - R&R plx. ;D**

**no flames, cause like they burn shit D:**


	4. Convention Day 3: Farewell

**before i begin, i have to say this-- i'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long, but i didn't want to end it. i didn't want to post this. for the love of god, i literally cried to my best friend about having to end this story because i don't want to separate them. this comes from knowing first hand how it feels to meet someone at a con and then have to part, but it also comes from enjoying this more than i should have. another thing, i'm sorry it's so short. i wanted to add more, but i couldn't see it ending on any other note. yes, i'm aware that it's sad... but, the epilogue makes up for it. so by all means, enjoy this last chapter. ;_;**

**thanks to kristenbbf for talking me into finishing this, without her, i couldn't have.**

* * *

_There's an empty place in my heart.  
It won't alarm me, it will break apart.  
It won't heal, it never fades away.  
**I will think about you everyday.**  
_

The sun shone in through the parted curtains and Mello stirred, hissing at the offending light as it stung his eyes. It was painful, and until he turned over to face away from it, he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Sighing, the blonde pulled the covers back over his face, curling into the body beside h---

Wait. What?

As if waking from a nightmare, Mello shot up and quickly pushed the covers off his form. His breathing was coming in fast bouts as he watched the mound of warmth move.

"Mm. What the hell?" Matt asked, weakly pushing himself up with his arms. Turning his head to the side, the gamer blinked and sneezed. He buried his face into the pillow, pushing up on the bed, allowing Mello's shadow to protect him from the evading morning light.

"M-Mello…?" His voice was groggy.

"Hmm?"

"Close the curtains," he turned to face the other direction, eyes closed and snuggling back into the goose down comforter.

Shaking his head, Mello complied before sliding under the blanket and wrapping his arms around Matt's thin chest.

"What time is it?" Matt questioned, pushing himself against Mello.

"Who cares," the blonde responded, placing his lips lightly against the back of Matt's neck. Honestly, who did care? They could stay like this forever and neither would question it, not that they would have ever needed to.

"The hotel does?"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, the room has to be empty by noon." Matt stated matter-of-factly, turning around to face Mello. The chocoholic sighed, tightening his grip on the other teenager the moment a set of arms wound around him in return. Still, despite their time restraint, they made to attempt to remove themselves from the bed. Instead, opting to lay together and soak up the last few hours that they would be able to spend alone.

Matt's mouth found the crook of Mello's neck, lips brushing against the pallid skin. The other lolled his head back, giving the gamer more room to mark. Mello had never been one for being submissive, that much was proven in the bathroom, but having Matt suckle on his flesh made all the difference in the world. Parting his lips, a soft sigh jumped over his teeth, gracing Matt's ears in earnest. This small sound brought a faint smile to the gamers' face, and his teeth lightly nibbled on the skin just above the right side of his collarbone.

"M-Matt!" The blonde stammered, his eyes wide.

"What, Mello?"

Matt looked up at him curiously, green optics searching blue for something he wasn't so sure he would find in Mello. What was he looking for exactly? Better yet, would he be able to find it?

The corners of his lips curved upwards into a shy smile, something far different from the expressions Mello had given Matt since they'd met not even three days ago. For a moment's time, the red head could only stare at the tiny gesture. It was unsure, guarded and lost. Mello looked torn between what he wanted to do and what he had to do. This confused Matt, but not as much as Mello pulling his lithe body atop his own. Matt froze, staring down at the boy beneath him. He couldn't move; wouldn't move out of fear of being played like a fool.

Was this really happening?

"M-Mello?" Matt blinked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"What?"

"Uh… well, why?" Loss for words, bingo.

"Why what?" Mello blinked, leaning up to capture Matt's lips with his own. The gamer fought back hungrily, pushing his tongue roughly into the other's mouth. Mello's eyes shot open at the quickness in which Matt was working, but they soon fluttered shut and he found himself trailing the inside of Matt's mouth with his wet muscle.

Smirking against Mello's mouth, Matt's hands clutched at his sides, nails digging into his hips as he pressed their bodies closer together. This elicited a moan from the back of Mello's throat, one that Matt happily took upon himself. It filled him with delight to know that he could make the other feel this way-- the exact way he had felt with his back glued to the bathroom stall door.

Oh, the things neither boy would forget.

Mello bucked upwards, the pain in his groin coming in contact with the obvious hard-on that belonged to Matt. Screwing his eyes shut, the red head bit his bottom lip. He would not moan for Mello, no matter what the cost. It was his time to shine! He would be walking away from this convention with the dominant title. Matt would reign victor! But, oh…

Oh, how things would go from totally awesome to down right depressing in the matter of a few knocks on the hotel door.

"Room service!" Came a feminine voice from the crack in the ajar door.

Both males scrambled to regain their composer. The blonde shoved Matt off, which in turn caused the red head's thigh to rub against his erection, forcing a low groan out of his mouth. The woman standing at the door blinked, but didn't bother to move. She knew what was taking place, but also knew that her job depended on getting this room empty and clean for next round of guests. They defintely wouldn't want a room full of certain body fluids from two young men.

"Room service!" She called again.

"Fuck off! Come back later!" Mello shouted, rritated. Matt chuckled, a hand sliding down Mello's leg to blindly trace circles on his inner thigh. Mello froze, clasping his legs shut. Another low chuckle came from Matt.

"Mello, you do realize that it's after twelve?"

"Well, fuck! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"We were busy?" He mocked.

The cleaning lady shook her head and closed the door, deciding to swing back by after she had completed the room beside the one being inhabited by two horny males.

"Well, that just ruins everything. I need to get back anyways, they're probably worrying about me."

Mello sighed, digging his elbows into the bed and pushing himself up into a sitting stance. Mello didn't want to leave Matt, but he knew that in order for his friends to return the room keys, he would have to pack his belongings and leave with them.

It pained him to think about parting from the gamer, but he believed it would be for the best. He didn't exactly want to return home caught up in relationship he couldn't quite grasp. Mello didn't want the extra baggage. Mello also didn't want to feel his heart break the moment the car drove away from the hotel, away from the convention, away from Matt.

"Y-Yeah, they're probably waiting on you," Matt's voice broke the moment he tried to sound convincing, and that alone sent a sharp tinge of up the blonde's spine.

Mello slunk his arms around the gamer, pulling him closer and cradling his head against his bare chest. Matt sighed, sliding his arms up the other's back, his hands latching onto his shoulders. He didn't want this to end, didn't want to wake up the next morning in a bed without Mello. It just wouldn't be the same, Matt decided.

"Y-- Mello?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll miss you," Matt's voice was but a whisper as he captured Mello's lips. The kiss was quick, simple and right for the occasion. It wasn't rushed, and it didn't lack the necessary amount of passion needed for such farewell.

"Yeah, me too." The blonde pulled back, released the other and got dressed without a second glance.

"I'll see you downstairs?" Matt inquired hopefully.

"Probably not."

"O-oh, I… Okay."

Matt hung his head the moment Mello reached for the door handle. And the moment the blonde stepped out the room, he could feel his heart quiver against his ribs. It wasn't what he had anticipated, not after having only known him for two short days. Seeing the blonde leave his room was like watching a glided lover in a romantic tragedy skip town. It hurt, but he knew he would get over it.

Though, over such a short time span, Matt had come to know and trust Mello with his life. It was weird, but he didn't care. Would it really be that easy to forget?

Sighing, Matt picked up his discarded clothes from the floor, redressed and packed up his belongings. The memories he had made stored safely in the confines of his suit case, hidden from prying eyes that only wanted to watch the boy on boy action unfurl downstairs.

Why had he gotten himself into this? Why had he gotten himself attached? Anime conventions were evil, he concluded as he left the room to return his key to the front desk.

The elevator took it's time, stopping at every floor to give more people the chance to get on. Through the glass Matt could see the blonde walking towards the sliding double doors, sulking as he turned around to glance up at the gamer closing in on the first floor.

Matt gave him a quick nod and soft sullen smile that he wouldn't even be able to see.

* * *

**this chapter SUCKS. i hate it. but... like i said before, the epilogue makes up for it. ;________________; - cries - IT CAN'T END. i feel like such a bad person. DAMN IT.**

**- hands out little strawberry banana hard candies - R&R plx. to help bring my mood back up. T_T;;**

**no flaming, cause flames burn shit D:**


	5. Convention: EPIClogue

**o___o;. this was originally close to 6,000 words, but i took the majority of it out because i have been given the BEST idea ever. i just need your input. details will be in the A/N at the bottom because i don't want to ruin this epilogue for you guys.**

**on that note, i give thanks to the following for their reviews, loyalty to this story and inspiration needed to finish Convention -- **_Artificial Starlight, Varu chan, Chinatsu-Chan, kunoichixakura, ketchupcomplex, xXBeyondBirthdayXx, -Blood Falls-Whip Scars-, Living in a fantasy, Off In Her Own Little World, M.S DARK ANGEL, Cupcake Kisses-x, XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX, Arnold the Pygmy Puff, Papercut Murders, ItsukoLawliet, XxLipstickLullabyxX, LightFlooby, I'm With Gameboy._

**you guys are quite possibly the most amazing people EVER. stick that up your nose and sniff it ;3**

**ON WITH THE EPILOGUE!**

* * *

_Close your eyes and give me your hand, darling.  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming, or...  
is this burning and eternal flame?_

The mall held no real entertainment. Every ten minutes the same people could be seen, if not that exact person then a person very similar to the last. The only different thing in the mall had been the new addition.

An arcade had been added onto the wing that barely got any use, and it took up almost a whole department store. Those in charge of the mall assumed that it would bring more young people to the shopping center. It was brightly lit, filled with excited children and noises that were only supposed to be heard at a convention.

Speaking of which, a month had passed. At first it seemed to go by slower than a turtle crossing the road, but by the middle of the month, it had picked up speed and was almost over. Mello couldn't have been happier. Well he could, but the only thing that could bring a smile to his face was probably no where to be found. He was gone, Mello knew.

It was over, there was nothing to tell.

The blonde pulled his ipod from his pocket and unfurled the headphones from around the device. The chattering of his friends was enough to make his ears bleed, so he decided to listen to the endlessly repeating beats instead. Perhaps music would distract him, after all, it was one of the reasons he'd gotten lost and happened upon the mysterious gaming red head in the first place. It only felt right to use the same means of escape to get over him. The song filled Mello's head, coaxing his mind as the numb minding beats echoed loudly in his head. He followed his friends listlessly, hands slid into the pockets of his pants and feet shuffling along.

All in all, Mello was a bored teenager. He truly did need excitement.

Only, he had gotten his far share of excitement a month ago and his life had returned back to normal. He hadn't come out to his parents either, however, a boy he went to school happened to also have attended that convention. Ultimately, this ended up with Mello being forced to date the kid for the sake of keeping his secret safe. The school mate threatened to tell his parental units of his homosexually, and the blonde just couldn't have that. On any good day he would have just pounded the kid into the floor, but it wasn't a good day and he wanted to hold onto his secret for as long as he could.

Having no idea of where they were going, the chocoholic sighed, turning the corner with them. Through his music he could hear the obnoxiously loud beeping, shooting sounds and screaming coming from the arcade. A part of him wished that they had never put the damn thing into the mall, but another part of him reveled in this simply because it gave him something to do when he was bored. Although, he really wasn't into gaming.

That had been Matt.

Once again, Mello found himself thinking of his red headed counterpart. His heart beat quickly with just the mention of his name, and the taste of the gamer surfaced on his lips. Mello had savored everything he had to offer and had remembered even more. Recently everything set his mind into overdrive, thoughts swirling through his head at tornado speed, collecting at the bottom and working their way up the funnel.

The arcade for example, made his thought process run a thousand times quicker than it normally would. That was because Matt was a gamer and the blonde would periodically wonder what game he was playing at that point in time.

Another example had been the song that was currently resonating from his ipod. For reasons unbeknownst to him, Mello had tracked down the song that had been playing during the rave. The very song that initiated their vigorous make-out session and heated bathroom act. His face flushed every time it came on and he secretly wondered if his friends knew what had gone down in that bathroom. He hoped not.

Without paying attention, Mello ran directly into one of the girls with a quiet startled squeak. She turned around to look at him, grinning like a mad man before turning back around to continue her conversation. Rolling his eyes, Mello backed away from her and lost himself in his music once again. They didn't move, but rather stood at the entrance of the arcade.

Tapping his foot in an annoyed manner, Mello's eyes strayed, fluttering from person to person in hopes of finding someone that could hold his attention for a longer duration than several short seconds. This was just about the dumbest idea he had ever had, knowing full well that no one else could compare to the boy that had stolen his heart a month prior.

Why did he feel this way? And over a boy he barely knew, no less. The teenager vowed to make a name for himself at the convention, not lose his sanity. He had gotten his point across, had done things that normally didn't happen in his life. He was known on you tube as the pretty boy in the infamous 'yaoi skit' of that convention. What more could he want?

Well, a number of things--

He could want to relive that weekend. He could want to move and no longer stand in front of the arcade to get bombarded by little kids running back and forth. He could want to go home and sulk in the dark. He could want to not be such an emotional person. He could he want to forget Matt. Or, better yet.

He could want to be with Matt.

That's it. Mello wanted to be with Matt, but he didn't know where at in the world he was. They had swapped numbers, but hadn't really stayed in touch with one another. This was mainly because Mello didn't want to fall harder than he already had. He couldn't afford to.

It was then, as his friends began to walk forward and as his eyes latched onto one game in particular within the darkened arcade, that he saw the most astounding sight. Mello stopped at the entrance, mouth open and body softly trembling. His legs felt like jelly, but he was frozen. He couldn't move despite his obvious attempts to follow the group that was starting to leave him.

"Mello?" One girl asked, looking back at him over her shoulder. She perked a brow.

"Dude, you alright?" The other girl asked, poking him on the arm. A low disgruntled noise came from him as he nodded, slowly turning his head to look at the people surrounding him. He didn't want to look away, afraid that his mind was playing a trick on him. Could it be…?

"Earth to Mello," the first girl waved her hand in front his face. It had taken him all of two seconds to lose himself in his thoughts.

"Hey, dude. Isn't that your lover from the convention?" The only other male of their posse questioned, looking at the blonde teen and then to the boy playing the arcade version of soul caliber. Mello shrugged nonchalantly, pretending that he had no idea what he was talking about.

No, that wasn't Matt. No, that wasn't the trademark black and white stripped shirt. No, those weren't the same tacky goggles Mello originally found disgusting. No, that wasn't the boy he boned in the bathroom during the rave or the boy he woke up next to the following morning. No, he wasn't the person that had unknowingly stolen Mello's heart with the refusal to return it.

Hah! Yeah, his friend was right. Or maybe it was someone that looked eerily identical to Matt. Regardless, the chocoholic wanted to know.

"We're going on, Mello." The boy told him, waving to the blonde as he stood captivated by the person in the arcade. The only thing he did was nod in response, letting them know he was aware of their departure.

Slowly but surely, Mello made his way into the dimly lit gaming area. Music, shouting, laughter, annoyed grunts at losing and the sound effects from each game being played attacked him from every direction. No wonder he always stayed away from them, arcades were dangerous.

It wasn't until the blonde quietly stalked up to the black and white shirt, that he got a good look at the person first hand.

The shirt was obviously much baggier, but the jeans fit snugly onto his lower half, hanging off his hips slightly. A small tease of skin shone between the shirt riding up in the back and the hem of the denim. Smirking, Mello inched closer, but still didn't make his move. Was it feat that kept him from tackling the other to the floor? Was it the possibility that the person before him wasn't Matt and in fact someone else?

"Damn it!" The person groaned, adjusting the goggles atop his head with one hand while the other fidgeted with two quarters and the slot in which they were inserted. Fiery locks laid flat against the side of his face, tempting Mello to touch.

Without giving it a second though, and not caring about the game in which he'd make Matt lose, Mello wrapped his arms around his torso. He felt Matt instantly freeze against him, and his heart beat erratically in his chest. Mello placed his forehead against his back, holding the other still against him. How odd it must look to those around them. Two boys pressed together, one startled and the other lost in a sea of contentment.

"Wh-- What the?" Matt asked, panic rising in his voice as he tried to push the body off of him with his back arched and arms firmly on the game in front of him. He didn't like this one bit, didn't like the fact that he couldn't see the person behind him. He had just moved to this place, he hadn't enough time to make friends with anyone that could possibly merit such action. Matt only wanted one person to hold him in such a way, but the idea of it being Mello was just unfathomable, though the gamer wished it were.

Wishes only come true to those that believe. Matt believes, that much is apparent.

Matt continued to push back against Mello, gritting his teeth as the grip around him only appeared to have gotten tighter. He wasn't going to give up if the person holding onto him wasn't going to, it was a losing situation.

"Matt," the blonde leaned in and whispered into his ear. The moment Mello's voice hit him he melted, forgot his struggle and leaned into the stronger arms around his body. It wasn't just anyone embracing him from behind-- it was Mello.

Turning awkwardly in his arms, Matt's eyes darted towards the set that had previously been piercing a hole into his back, lips twitching with excitement.

To the trained eye, this would have appeared to be nothing short of a rape scene, but it was more than that. It was the secretly unexpected reuniting of torn lovers. It was only something that could have been created in the movies, perfectly flawed and well needed.

"M-Mello…?" Matt stuttered, lightly shaking against the blonde.

"Matt," he repeated. The smile fighting to be seen could be heard in his words. Mello had only dreamt of this, had only considered their meeting again something akin to a fairytale. It was much better than he anticipated, and he softly skimmed his lips across the other's mouth.

The gamer gasped, eagerly lapping at Mello's lips with his tongue, silently begging him to open his mouth. Mello was all too happy to comply, his lips gently parted as their tongues hit the other in a dance of victory and a fit of passion. They fought the other, hungrily pushing back as their hands traveled the other's body in search for something to hold onto.

This wasn't happening. Matt wasn't there and Mello didn't have his mouth all over his. They weren't connected at the lips, no, never.

* * *

**mm. how was it? n_n; i feel like it did a little bit of justice to the departure, but now for the kicker. i'm thinking about making a sequel to this, one solely dedicated to their lives together and new adventures. it would roughly be at max 15 chapters, the least 10.** _Chinatsu-Chan_** has given me this idea, and it has been reiterated by** _Varu chan_**. both deserves thanks for putting such an idea into my tired little mind. xD**

**thoughts would be greatly appreciated, as would input on what should happen in said sequel if enough people want it.**

**ANYWAYS! - holds out bag of cinnamon teddy grahams - R&R plx-suh! n___n;**

**no flames, cause like THEY FUCKING DESTORY SHIT D:**


End file.
